Turning the Pages
by shadowed-wolfe
Summary: She turned the pages delicately, as if handling a glass figure. She looked down at the page, stroked the words on it, and then began to read...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harvest Moon or anything relating to Harvest Moon. I just merely have insane daydreams about it and need to type them out****

**So I know I've been writing A LOT of VaughnXChelsea stories, haha. This kinda sorta does have the coupling, but focuses more around Sabrina and her feelings, written through journal entries. Sorry for a lot of the italics, I know it hurts to read, but I also have to have normal font in here for the present, so italics are kinda a must. **

**Like most stories, once this idea gets into my head, I constantly think about it until I can write it down. But this one will not be like my many one-shots, but like a true story, since it would be too long to put into one chapter. **

**The quote, I believe, is from Fruits Basket, though I found it so long ago that I don't remember who said it (maybe Hatori?) But anyway, I thought that this quote might suit Sabrina a bit. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

~If it's possible for one person to be hurt by another...then it's possible for that person to be healed by another~

* * *

Turning the Pages—Chapter 1:

Sabrina turned the pages delicately, as if handling a glass figure. With every page, she stopped and brushed her fingers softly over the written words, feeling the slight indents within them—the indents that she herself made.

The book itself was a simple black leather bound book, its spine worn down from constant opening and turning of the pages.

Sabrina leafed through the pages, stopping at a random one. She looked down, stroked the words on it, and then began to read:

_It has been two weeks since Father and I have arrived on this island. The island seems to be calm and surreal. There are only friendly people here, and the atmosphere is quite nice. Not like the big cities before. And Father's company can thrive, too. I think I may just like the island, too, but for another reason completely._

_Today, I was taking a walk since it was very nice out. Father went down to the mines again, so I knew I would be coming home to an empty house. For some odd reason, though, when I reached Julia's house, I started feeling a bit dizzy. But still, I continued on._

_I remember walking quite slowly, since if I walked faster, even a bit, I would feel like I would pass out. I looked at the ground, my head feeling as heavy as lead._

_And then…_

_"What's wrong?" came a voice._

_I looked up, even though it hurt to raise my head. I recognized it as Vaughn. Over the two weeks I've been here, I've only seen him once or twice. I heard from Julia that he was an animal trader, but I've never really gotten close enough to talk to him._

_"I-I...I don't feel very well…" I said faintly._

_"Can you make it home okay?" he asked._

_I've also heard talk of him. Some people have said that he is rude and doesn't talk much. Julia and Chelsea, though, defend him a lot, saying that he's just shy. Surely now, after he's asked that question, those rumors have to be false. He seems nice._

_"Y-Yes," I reply. "I'll be alright...It's just right over there..."_

_I slowly walked past him._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see him turning to watch me. I remember feeling uncomfortable under his gaze._

_"Don't lie to me," he says suddenly. I turn to look at him, and see that his gaze seems colder, harsher. "You'll pass out. I'll take you home."_

_"I-I'll be alright. I don't want you to go out of your way..." I reply. Truly, I didn't want to bug him. My house was what, a couple feet away? I would be all right. Really, there was no need to bug him._

_He didn't share my views, however._

_"I don't want you to pass out. Let's go."_

_He didn't touch me, I remember, but he did lead the way into my house. With an island this small and no one dangerous, no one really locks their houses._

_I entered my house, and Vaughn followed just a few steps in._

_I felt the heat rushing to my face. I can't believe he did this. I can't believe I've troubled him._

_"Thank you so much," I remember gushing, bowing my head. "I'm feeling so much better now!"_

_"No need to thank me," he replies, keeping that neutral face on, like always. "Just be careful, okay? Bye."_

_"I can't thank you enough," I say. Vaughn stops in his tracks for a few seconds, and then continues out of my house._

_I remember this clearly..._

_After he closed the door behind him, I stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure him out. And somewhere, deep down, there was this uncertain feeling in the pit of my heart. And I think I liked it, though at that time, I didn't know what it was._

Sabrina finished reading the passage, and stayed quiet for a while. After some time, she let out a small sigh and flipped the page, and started reading the next passage.

_I remember our second meeting well, too. It was about a week after our first meeting, and I went down to the beach for a walk. Imagine my surprise when I saw him there. He was just standing there, staring off into the sea._

_"H-How are you, Vaughn?" I asked him, praying to the Harvest Goddess that I didn't disrupt him._

_He turned around and looked at me, the same neutral expression that was so natural on him._

_"Ah, it's you."_

_He recognized me!_

_But then it struck me, why did I feel so happy that he did?_

_"You're not going to pass out again, are you?" he continued._

_I laughed lightly. "No, I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I'm sorry that I worried you."_

_I looked at him, and his neutral expression gave way toward something else. Annoyed. He looked slightly annoyed. No, slightly wasn't the correct term._

_"I wasn't worried," he said, almost defensively. "If you pass out in the street, you'll be in the way of people."_

_I stayed quite for a while, thinking...contemplating his response, trying to know what to make of him._

_Finally, I realized that he was a nice person who just tried to act tough. This was evidence. He tried to act like he didn't care, but I believed that deep down, he did, but was trying to cover that fact with something snobbish. I didn't believe him for a second._

_"You're so kind, Vaughn," I said, smiling at him._

_His reaction to that was so unexpected..._

_He blushed. His eye widened, he straightened his back a little, and a faint blush appeared on his face._

_"Are you talking to me?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice._

_"Yes, you're so caring deep down," I replied._

_Then, he regained his composure and gave me the same look he did when I thanked him just minutes ago._

_"You're an odd one..." he said, trailing off._

_I smiled once more. "Ah, I should get going now. If you'll excuse me... Let's talk again some other time!"_

_Then, I walked away, though my heart told me to stay. This feeling…it was so different…I've never felt it before._

Slowly, like she did with all the other passages, Sabrina repeated her routine: she traced each letter, and then turned to the next passage.

_We've never met each other again, really. The most I've seen of him is at festivals, and he's always talking to Chelsea. I would love to go over and strike a conversation with him, but I'm always scared to do so._

_At most, we've only exchanged a couple of words._

_Today, I was walking toward the forest from the mine when I heard voices._

_Chelsea's and Vaughn's._

_I stood there, transfixed by his voice._

_Vaughn was saying something to Chelsea, telling her not to be afraid. Then I heard Chelsea saying that they should play with them. I peeked around a tree, and saw Vaughn and Chelsea running around, playing with dogs. I watched as Vaughn chased the dogs playfully with Chelsea following along._

_As I watched them run around, playing with the dogs, I was struck by how little I really knew Vaughn. I thought I had him figured out, but I was way off. Yes, my theories were right, but this was the true Vaughn: the one who loved animals and would love to spend time with them._

_They finally stopped running, and the dogs ran off. Chelsea and Vaughn were kneeling on the ground, panting. Vaughn reached up and plucked his hat off, running his hand through his hair. I think I stopped breathing—I've never seen him with his hat off._

_"It's been a while since I've ran like that," he said. "Feels good to exercise like that once in a while. That was fun. Thanks, Chelsea."_

_I watched, frozen in place, as they got up on their feet. As they both got up, their gaze met, and they both froze._

_I couldn't take any more of this. I turned and went back to the mine._

Sabrina finished reading this passage, too, but paused before turning the next page. Her lips formed a slight smile, but her eyes were sad. Sabrina traced each letter carefully, and only then, could she turn the page. This passage, unlike the others, was quite short.

_I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him; I get lightheaded whenever I talk to him, which isn't much, really—just the occasional 'hi' when we pass each other in the streets or see each other at the diner; I find myself, when reading books, thinking of him, and never really reading the words that are in front of me; whenever I think of our meetings, I get this feeling inside of me that I cannot explain._

_And then, when I saw how much fun Vaughn was having with Chelsea the other day, I also got another feeling I did not know. This feeling, however, I did not like._

_After weeks of pondering what's going on, I think I've finally figured it out._

_I'm in love with Vaughn._

Sabrina sighed with the memory, and then turned the page.

_Every night I lay in bed thinking of Vaughn. I think of his shiny silver hair, his black cowboy outfit, and his violet gaze. I toss and turn in bed and cannot sleep when I think of how he acts around Chelsea._

_I barely sleep at night, and wake up early because of him. But I don't mind. Truly, I don't._

_This morning, I woke up especially early. The sun wasn't even out, but it wasn't completely dark, either. Dusk._

_I slipped out of bed, put on a jacket, and then headed out the door._

_As I walked into West Town, the sun was just starting to come up. I thought that I would go down to the beach, where I could maybe get ideas for a painting._

_I reached the entrance, and then stopped._

_There, on the sand, was Vaughn. And Chelsea._

_With horror, I watched as Vaughn walked along the shoreline, holding Chelsea's hand. They stopped, and Vaughn pressed his lips toward Chelsea's ear and murmured something. Chelsea smiled._

_Then Chelsea led Vaughn to the bridge, and they stopped. Vaughn pulled Chelsea close to him, and slowly dipped his head. As their lips met, my insides went ice cold. Before they could pull apart, I forced myself to leave, the image of them kissing forever burned into my mind._

Sabrina paused, set down the black journal, and pulled up a chair. She sat down, and then resumed reading.

_They are a couple. They kiss. They hug. They touch and hold each other._

_I remember finding that out the day after I caught them kissing on the bridge._

_Why should Vaughn ever notice me? I am just a shy bookworm that stays inside all the time. No wonder he chose Chelsea, who is outgoing; who has pretty much restored this island all by herself; who is pretty; who is able to bring out Vaughn's true self, when I couldn't. Maybe if I had the courage to talk to him instead of watching from afar, that could have been me he was kissing on the bridge._

_Maybe if I weren't so quiet..._

_Maybe if I were prettier..._

_Maybe if I were like Chelsea..._

_Vaughn would love me, like I wished he would every second of every day._

**A/N:**

**So yes, the second chapter is already written, and I'll be posting that shortly. I decided to split this story into chapters, since it would be too long to just put as a one shot. This chapter by itself is about 5 ½ pages, haha. It's mostly, right now, heart events, since I didn't really want to shorten them or whatever. **

**Kinda bittersweet, no? I love bittersweet, but I'll try to make this a happy ending. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~Shadowed-Wolfe**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**So just more journal entries from Sabrina for this chapter, and a little bit of the present toward the end. I think this story will have one or two more chapters. But anyway, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Turning the Pages--Chapter 2:

_They've been dating for months, now. Whenever I go outside, I often see them walking about, smiling at each other. When I see that, I feel dizzy and want to faint. It's gotten so bad that I just don't go out on Wednesdays and Thursdays, the days when I know he'll be on the island, spending every minute with Chelsea._

_But I don't hate Chelsea. No, I could never. Who could hate Chelsea? She is my best friend. She's kind, thoughtful, cheerful, and always there for me. As much as it hurts me, I could never resent Vaughn or Chelsea for picking each other. I would only want to see them happy. And they've truly found happiness with each other._

_***_

_I have to tell him. He deserves a right to know, right? I need to tell someone. There's a chance—a huge one—that he will tell Chelsea, and that will be the end of our relationship. After all, how could she continue to be my friend if I'm in love with her boyfriend?_

_So I go look for him, which isn't that hard. In the mornings while Chelsea has to work, he's always working at Mirabelle's shop. I walk through the door, and the bell attached to it rings. _

_"Good morning, Sabrina!" Mirabelle greets. I smile at her. _

_I walk towards Vaughn, who is in the corner like always. He looks up in surprise. _

_"Hello, Sabrina." _

_As always, my heart skips a beat when I hear his husky voice. _

_"H-Hello, Vaughn," I say quietly. _

_He is quiet, obviously waiting for me to say something. _

_"Are you busy?" I ask. "C-Could we perhaps go for a walk?"_

_Maybe it's something in my voice that makes him say yes. _

_"Lead the way."_

_We walk down toward the beach in a deadly silence, his boots making the only sound. _

_When we arrive, I lead him toward the big rock that can sometime have seaweed on it. _

_"What's up, Sabrina?"_

_I face him. And blurt everything out. _

_"I-I love you, Vaughn."_

_Vaughn, with his usual neutral face, looks startled for a minute, and then regains his composure. _

_"Sabrina," he murmurs softly, the softest I have ever heard him use. _

_Was it possible? Would I still have a chance? Part of me knew that the answer was no, but I couldn't help but hope. _

_"I love Chelsea," he says softly, his gaze soft. He was truly apologetic. Gone was his cool and slightly harsh demeanor. _

_"I-I know. I-I just wanted you to know." I look up into his eyes, and my heart breaks. I nod once, and walk away. _

_***_

_Even though I knew it was beyond possible that he would ever love me back—I expected his reply—why was the pain as harsh as if I never expected it at all?_

_***_

_When I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, it did._

_This morning, Chelsea came over with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her._

_"Sabrina!" she called._

_I came down the stairs to see her waiting for me at the bottom. It has been about a week and a half since I've confessed to Vaughn. Surely Vaughn told Chelsea? But if he told Chelsea, then there would have been this awkward atmosphere between us. But there wasn't. Does that mean that Vaughn didn't tell Chelsea?_

_We exchanged hugs, and I led Chelsea toward our kitchen where I made her a cup of tea._

_"What's up, Chelsea?"_

_Chelsea broke into a wide grin._

_"I'm getting married!" she shouts._

_I have mixed feelings._

_For one, she's getting married to the only man I have ever loved._

_But on the other hand, she's my best friend and I'm happy for her._

_I squeal and jump from my chair and hug her._

_"Congratulations, Chelsea! You and Vaughn make such a nice couple," I gush, only speaking the truth. They are a good couple._

_For the next hour, I help Chelsea plan out her wedding, and she raves about Vaughn. Listening to her, I can imagine what kind of man Vaughn is, the kind of man I couldn't see for myself._

_Finally, she has to leave to do farm work, and we hug and I once again give her my good wishes._

_Even though I wish it were I that was getting married to Vaughn, I can't help but be happy for Chelsea. She can bring Vaughn the happiness that I couldn't._

***

_Today was their wedding. For Chelsea, I went._

_My dress was a simple violet dress, just a bit similar to the dress that I always wear. Like always, I put my ribbon in my hair._

_The whole village is packed into the church. Nathan did the ceremonial speech, asking if Vaughn will take Chelsea to be his wife, and vise versa. Of course they say yes._

_Chelsea is dressed in a white gown, with her hair up. She looks beautiful._

_Vaughn looks breathtaking. Seeing him in his navy blue tux and his hat off, his hair neatly combed makes my knees go weak. This was harder than I imagined._

_Chelsea and Vaughn exchange vows, and then press together for a kiss. I look to the ground when they do that._

_The wedding is over, and everyone gathers around the bride and groom to wish them the best of luck._

_Finally, when many people part away from them, I gain the courage to go up and talk to Vaughn. Chelsea is talking to Natalie and Julia off somewhere. Vaughn is alone. This is my chance._

_I walk up to Vaughn, wishing that I had this courage so many seasons ago._

_"Congratulations, Vaughn," I say, smiling._

_Vaughn looks at me, his violet eyes somehow different. Chelsea has changed him—for the good. He no longer looks cold and harsh. I will be forever grateful for Chelsea for being there for him._

_"Thank you, Sabrina," he says._

_Something nags at me, and I gain courage once again to ask Vaughn about it._

_"Um...D-Did you ever tell Chelsea?" I don't have to elaborate; Vaughn knows what I'm talking about._

_"I did not," he replies. "Should I have?"_

_"It's your choice."_

_"There was no need, really."_

_We stay silent, looking at each other._

_"W-Well, congratulations once again, Vaughn. May the Goddess watch over you and Chelsea." I start to walk away before Vaughn touches me gently on the shoulder. I flinched; this was the first time he has ever touched me, and the spark that came out of it was electrifying._

_He wraps his arms around me and kisses me gently on the cheek._

_To everyone else, this seems normal. He has been repeating this gesture to every girl who has come to wish him the best. But to me, this was the gesture and feeling that I've longed for so long._

_Then, as quick as it started, we break away. I smile, he smiles, and I walk away._

_That's it. That's the end. There's nothing really more to do. Wishful thinking will get me nowhere. He is happy with Chelsea._

Sabrina finishes reading, and sets the book gently on a nearby table. She leans her head back and sighs. She still remembers how painful it was to go to their wedding. But that was so long ago. Sabrina has moved on.

Sabrina gets up, takes the journal, and closes it. Then she walks to the nearby bookshelf and takes out two books. Behind those books is a small space big enough to hold the black journal. Sabrina places the journal behind the two books, and then places the books back. There, it will be hidden from any eyes other than hers.

Sabrina stands there for a moment, looking at the bookshelf.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist.

Sabrina let out a squeak, turned around, and found herself to be staring into big emerald eyes.

"Oh Mark, you scared me."

Mark leaned down and his lips met with Sabrina's.

"Sorry, your dad told me you were in here."

Like always, Sabrina's heart skipped a beat whenever Mark touched her.

"Are you busy?" Mark asks.

"N-Not at all," Sabrina replies.

"Then how 'bout a walk on the beach?"

She nods, and Mark takes her hand and we head down to the beach.

The walk toward the beach was calm and peaceful; not many people were outside their houses. Mark quietly murmured things to Sabrina about their surroundings.

When they arrived at the beach, no one was there. It was kind of weird, Sabrina thought, since usually Denny or Lanna would be on the beach at this hour.

They walked, still hand in hand, toward the shoreline, and there they stood, Mark's arm wrapped around Sabrina's waist, staring off into the distance.

"Sabrina," Mark said softly after about ten minutes of silence.

She turned toward him.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you, too, Mark."

"You're such a sweet girl, who is thoughtful, kind, sweet, and beautiful. You are like an angel on Earth, sent from the Harvest Goddess. I love spending time with you, and I ask you with my heart if you will please marry me." Mark then proceeded to get down on one knee and pull out a blue feather.

Sabrina gasped and felt her face heat up, out of habit.

"Oh Mark, of course I'll marry you."

Mark beamed at her, rose up, and then pulled her toward him.

"Thank you, Sabrina, you've just made me the happiest guy on this island and in the whole world."

He then leaned in, and their lips met once again, sparks flying.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I guess it doesn't make much sense now, but I promise the next chapter, Mark and Sabrina's past will be revealed. I just didn't want to elaborate on their past in this chapter, or else it would be super long. **

**I'll be writing the third chapter and hope to update it soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Shadowed-Wolfe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Ah, the third chapter. This chapter will tell how Sabrina and Mark got together, etc. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy! I wish everyone a terrific holiday season! **

**The 'two years ago' is right before Mark came, and like a season after Vaughn and Chelsea are married. I know, I know, out of order, but it has to be done this way. **

* * *

Turning the Pages—Chapter 3

**Two years ago:**

_Today, we got a new resident on the island. His name is Mark. Like Chelsea, he also has an interest in farming. My, I wonder what farming is like? I've always been curious about it. But I know I wouldn't be good at it. I'm just a quiet, mousy girl that stays inside her mansion all day with books, all the while helping my father's business._

_But whether or not he's a farmer or someone else, I don't care. I will be a good neighbor and pay him a visit tomorrow._

The next morning, around 10:30 am, Sabrina closed the door to her mansion and walked north up to the Inn where she heard Mark was staying.

On the way, Sabrina bumped into Julia, who was wearing a broad smile.

"Good morning, Julia. You look happy. What's the good news?"

Julia's smile, if possible, grew even wider.

"So this morning Elliot was helping me, and he got all quiet and red, and I asked him what's the matter. And he confessed that he loved me!"

Sabrina smiled, glad that Elliot finally got the courage to say that. Everyone on the island, possibly even Julia, knew that Elliot harbored very strong feelings for Julia.

"That's great! Do you love him back?"

"He's clumsy and really shy, but he's also really helpful, kind, and not to mention cute. So we discussed it a bit more, and we've decided to start dating."

"That's great," Sabrina repeated, enthusiastic.

_And plus,_ Sabrina thought, _you guys might get married in the future._

Out of all their girlfriends on the island, Sabrina and Julia had been the last ones to find love.

Well, in actuality, Sabrina had been the first to fall in love way before Natalie or Lanna but that didn't really count since she lost the battle to Chelsea. Natalie had married Pierre four seasons ago, and she was expecting her first kid in two more seasons. Lanna and Denny had just decided to get married, and their wedding was in two weeks.

And maybe, if everything pans out the way it has, Sabrina will be the last to settle down with a family of her own.

_It will never happen,_ Sabrina mused to herself. _I still love Vaughn so much. I still hold onto my memories of him so much that I don't think I have the capacity to love another._

Julia blushed. "He is a good guy."

"May the Goddess bless you guys," Sabrina said.

Julia then paused, and looked thoughtful. "What about you, Sabrina?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Sabrina, being so easily embarrassed, blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"N-No!" Sabrina nearly squeaked out.

"Well who's on the island? What about that one native I heard about? Shea, was his name?"

"O-oh no! I possibly couldn't."

"That is true," she mused. "I don't mean to sound cruel or anything, but your father would never approve. Shea must have had no education whatsoever. Regis would flip."

"You're probably right."

"But Sabrina, I want you to fall in love, too! Every one of us—girlfriends, I mean—have fallen in love. Even me. I believe I might just be falling for Elliot."

Sabrina laughed to hide her aching heart. "Oh I don't know; the only one I love are my books."

Julia still looked doubtful. "Maybe. But what if someone else moves onto the island?" Julia looked eager, and Sabrina didn't want to spoil her mood.

"I don't know, maybe," she said.

After a few moments more, Sabrina and Julia parted ways. Julia back to her house, and Sabrina up to the Inn, all the way pondering what Julia had said.

Yes, she was the only one that didn't have a husband or boyfriend. But you didn't need a guy to make your life complete.

At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

She arrived at the Inn and asked Robin where Mark was staying. Robin pointed Sabrina to his room.

Sabrina stood in front of his door, and softly rapped three times.

"Come in," came a voice.

Sabrina turned the brass knob and entered Mark's room.

There, in front of her, stood who she guessed to be Mark.

He was a few inches taller than her, with blonde hair spiking out of a blue hat. He had deep, green emerald eyes and wore a rancher's outfit.

He stepped forward and offered his hand. "Hey, I'm Mark. What's your name?"

"Sabrina," she said softly, and shook his hand.

Mark slowly nodded.

"Very nice to meet you, Sabrina."

Mark smiled wide, and hesitating for only a beat, Sabrina followed, matching his smile with her own.

***

_So I met Mark today. He seems very nice. I stayed in his room for about half an hour, talking. He is quite easy to talk to; his personality is kind, caring, and helpful. His smile is wide and contagious. He is upbeat. And he knows how to keep a conversation going. I think we're going to be good friends._

***

As the days, and then weeks, passed by, Sabrina and Mark talked more and more, and they became closer than ever. In time, they developed a routine.

In the mornings, as Sabrina woke up early, she went down to the beach to get inspiration for her paintings. Occasionally, Mark joined her. In the afternoons, Sabrina often went to his room and talked. After dinner in the evenings, they were often seen walking through town, talking and laughing quietly.

With all the time that they spent together, no wonder people were starting to talk. More specifically, her girlfriends.

One day in the Diner with Natalie and Julia, the subject of Mark came up.

"Hey Sabrina, are you and Mark dating?" asked Natalie. She always was one to be blunt.

Sabrina nearly spit out her soup.

"N-No! Of c-course not! Where'd you hear that?" Sabrina squeaked.

Natalie snickered. "You guys are always so lovey-dovey together, everyone thinks you guys are dating."

Sabrina wore an expression of pure terror.

Julia lightly pushed Natalie. "What Nat means is that you guys hang out a lot, and most people don't know that you guys are just friends."

Sabrina relaxed, but only a little.

"We're just friends," she murmured quietly. "I have no feelings for him but pure friendship."

***

Approximately a season and a half after they had met, Mark and Sabrina were on the beach one day, too early for even Denny and Lanna to be up. They were sitting on the boardwalk, their legs dangling off. In Sabrina's lap she held her sketchbook, where she lightly sketched the horizon from her point of view as Mark softly gave her compliments on it.

Then, as if it came from nowhere…

"Sabrina," murmured Mark softly. "You're so gorgeous."

Sabrina flung her head up in shock, her pencil rolling into her lap. She looked at Mark, whose eyes told her that he was sincere in his sudden compliment.

Sabrina felt her face beginning to heat up. Oh how she hated her easiness of blushing.

"You don't mean that," she said softly, sadly, regretfully almost.

***

_I can't believe Mark said that. He couldn't have meant that. I am not. I look so dorky and nerdy and bookworm-ish that he couldn't have possible meant that. But…I saw his eyes. And they spoke only of truth._

_Oh Goddess, I can't. I can't replace Vaughn in my heart. Even after so much time, the pain hasn't gotten better. If I had to say something about the pain, I would have to say that it's getting worse._

_Whoever said that time heals is wrong._

_I cannot believe that Mark said that. Does that mean he likes me? He can't. I'm just his friend. And he's just my friend. And yet the voice inside my head tells me that it's possible that he likes me better than a friend, that he wants to be more than friends._

_But dearest Harvest Goddess, I can't. If this continues, because I know I won't fall in love with him while my heart belongs to another, he will be the one that gets hurt in the process. And the last thing I want to do is reject someone, because I know the pain of how it feels to have your heart broken into so many pieces._

_What do I do?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I guess I have to end it here. But trust me, there's ****soo ****much more to be written, but right now, life has been so hectic. Good thing that I have a break coming up, haha. **

**Have a good week!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**~Shadowed-Wolfe~ **


End file.
